Fantasy
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Juliet tries her hardest, but sometimes her mind get a little out of control around Lassiter. Not that he minds. Warning inside


The smut I wanted it finally written! Yes! I love it. I'm so happy with how this turned out.

Warning: Sex, Eating out.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Stretching her hand over her head Juliet tried to reach for the cord to pull down the stairs to the attic. It must have gotten cut though and she was just too short to reach it. She really hated how short she was. Not that she short. She was just too short for the situation and she hated it.

She had never really been one to stop and ask for help when she needed to. No, she liked to do everything for herself and only ever stopped to come up with a new plan of attack. If she couldn't do it alone than she wasn't trying hard enough.

Okay, that might not be the best thought process to have, but it was one that she learned overt the years. Ever since she was a kid she had been fighting what other people thought of her. To get them to take her seriously.

She knew that she was small and cute. She worked hard on keeping up a body that other woman would die for. She had long blonde hair that she kept neat and clean. She was everything that made up a blonde bimbo and people never let her forget it.

It wasn't as if she was actually all that mad about that. She had known what she was getting into when she got ready for the day. For awhile she actually thought of not dressing and acting like she normally did. Just to get a break from everyone.

She liked the way she looked though. She took pride in the fact that she was well dressed and presented herself in a way that made her feel empowered. The last thing she needed was to change for anyone else.

None of that helped people take her seriously. They all saw that she looked like a bimbo and that's where their thoughts of her ended. It had started to happen in middle school and it still hadn't stopped.

After all that time she had gotten used to it. For the most part she knew exactly what to expect from people. Then she had decided to join the police force and make life harder for herself because she wasn't backing down from her dreams for someone else's comfort.

Being a cop was not what she had expected. Mostly because she hadn't been a cop at first. For a long time all she did was spend her work days getting coffee and answering the phone. She didn't even rank high enough to be able to run files!

That had been her life for almost a full year. It went on for so long that she almost gave up on her dream all together. It wasn't as if she was actually doing anything. She was a secretary that happened to have a badge and uniform. That was not what she wanted her life to be.

Just as she was seriously thinking of quitting the situation changed. She wished she could say that she had proven to her bosses that she was a damn fine cop that deserved better. That wasn't what happened.

No, a horrible stomach flu hit the precinct. In the first few days over half of the officers had called in. After a few more days almost all of them were stuck at home or in the hospital. She had been one of the lucky ones.

Because of how many people had called out she had finally been able to be a real cop. That was when she blew them away. It had actually been funny to watch everyone that had doubted her eat their words while she solved case after case.

After that she moved up fast. Everyone knew that she was going places and no one should get in her way. It had actually gotten to the point where a lot of people had started to resent her. Which made the choice to leave the city all the easier in her mind.

She had been so proud of herself when she had moved to Santa Barbra and started to work as a junior detective. It was a dream come true. Then she had had the _pleasure_ of meeting her new partner. Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

Suddenly she was back down to the bottom with little hope of looking up. That man had to be one of the most egotistical alpha males that she had ever met. He spent all of his time barking out orders and yelling insults at pretty much anyone that he thought was below him. Which was everyone.

At least that was what she had thought at first. Which she could not be blamed for since that was how he wanted to come off to people. She still didn't quite get why he didn't let people see just how wonderful of a man he was, but she knew better.

After she got past his tendency to put his foot in his mouth when he tried to just talk to her between cases she found herself thinking of him as a friend. It was almost funny just how awkward he was when he tried. He had no idea how to talk to people without insulting them.

He rarely meant to insult someone and if he was meaning it than the person knew. In normal situations though it was like he wasn't thinking before he opened his mouth. It lead him to say some things that hurt.

It was because of all of that that she had ended up deciding to talk to him about the way he acted sometimes. She needed him to know that she was listening to his words and some of them were not the best.

When she had talked to him she had seriously worried that he was going to laugh in her face and tell her to grow up. She was a cop now. The last thing that she could be was sensitive to hurtful words. Perps didn't care about your feelings. They _wanted_ to hurt you.

Instead he nodded his head and actually tried to change what he was saying. She could actually see him stop and think about his words sometimes. It was amazing! It was also the first time that she had truly thought of them as partners. She had never been as happy as she was that day.

After working her ass off and dealing with idiots she finally had the life that she had dreamed of. It was perfect. Which meant that obviously something had to come and destroy part of her happiness. That came in the form of some rather… interesting dreams.

She could admit that her partner was an attractive man. From the first time she had seen him she had categorized that in her mind. He had those eyes that just went right to your soul. Then there was how he looked when he was in 'Head Detective' mode. When he was in his element… It was good.

In all of her life she had never thought that watching a suspect being interrogated would make her as hot as it did when he was in the room. It was absolutely brilliant to watch him make someone break.

The first time she had seen it she had to physically stop herself from gasping. It was like watching porn. The way he would swagger in as if he owned the place. That cocky smirk on his lips that made him look so damn sexy. It sent a shiver down her spine just thinking about it.

She had wanted that to be the only time that she thought of the older man that way. Just a little passing thought about how sexy he was interrogating someone. Her mind had decided that it didn't want the thoughts to stop there though.

In the first dream she had been in the interrogation room with him. No, not just _with_ him, but being questioned _by_ him. She got on up close and personal view of him doing what he did best. Breaking someone.

His icy eyes had darken dramatically so they looked more black than blue. His body was taunt like he was ready to spring into a fight at a moments notice. His hands were pressed against the table as he leaned close to her.

As he normally did he went right for the jugular demanding that she did exactly what he said. She had been more than willing to follow his orders as he told her to stand up and hike up her skirt before forcing her to bend over the table before thrusting into her without warning.

At the same time though she could see herself being in control of the situation. She would just sit there with a smirk on her lips watching as he pulled every trick in his book to get her to talk. In the end the only option he would have was trying to make a deal with her.

Oh what a deal it would be too. She never said a word in those dreams. All she did was scoot her chair back and motion for him to come closer. Then she would lift one of her legs so her heel was resting on the table

She could see his eyes dart down without permission then go wide when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. He would lick at hiss lip looking up at her as he moved closer and dropped to his knees. Her hand would cup the back of his head and pull him close until he could eat her out.

She had no idea which fantasy she preferred. After watching the man she knew just how strong and in control he was. She also knew just how much he loved seeing other people in authority positions. He'd love her taking control of him for a night.

It would be brilliant watching him drop to his knees at nothing more than the snap of her fingers. He would look so good ready to service her. His hands would hold onto her waist as she pulled his face close to her until she could feel his breath caressing her.

"O'Hara!"

Jumping she spun around and watched as her partner stalked towards her. She felt her breathing pick up at the sight as a blush darken her cheeks. In that moment all she wanted to do was grab him by the tie and pull him close until she could feel him against her.

"Did you find anything?" he questioned stopping in front of her his arms crossed over his chest.

She had to bite her lip to stop from whimpering. At some point in time he must have taken his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. The sight of his forearms straining against his shirt… She really needed to stop thinking.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter asked his hands dropping to his sides as he moved forward once more, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"F-Fine," she tried her voice cracking before she cleared her throat trying to get a hold of herself, "I'm fine."

The older man stared at her for a moment before moving closer until they were toe to toe. Her heart caught in her throat as she stared up at him. Their eyes never broke contact as he reached above her and grabbed hold of the cord pulling the stairs down.

Having the icy blue eyes locked on her own had her squirming without thought. His eyes darkened slightly as she unconsciously arched forward her breasts gently brushing against his chest. A soft noise fell from her causing his eyes to narrow even more.

"Juliet," the older man said his voice barely over a growl.

"Carlton," she breathed out her hand moving to rest on his chest.

"We… We can't…"

Even as she nodded her head she moved closer to him so they were pressed together. Her hand traveled down his chest stopping right before she got to his belt buckle. Looking up she waited wondering what his reaction to her advances would be.

For a moment the two simply stood there in silence. She was almost positive that the man was about to start yelling at her. It wasn't as if she wasn't purposing that they break at least seven different laws.

All of those thoughts were knocked from her mind when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her with him. She almost tripped as they left the house making sure to grab the jack on their way out.

It was quickly dropped to the ground though when she was pushed against the side of the house the older man plastered against her pressing her tightly against the building. It should have knocked some sense into her, but all she could do was moan.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she let herself be dragged into a bruising kiss. Strong hands scrambled over her body untucking her shirt from her skirt and hiking one of her legs around his waist. She could feel her body practically shaking at the idea of getting what she had been dreaming about.

Before she could really get into it though Lassiter was forcing himself a few steps away. The reality of what they just did seemed to hit him and she hated just how confused he looked in that moment.

"We can't do this," the older man stated trying to sound firm as he shook his head.

She watched his lips move as he continued to argue but she couldn't hear the words anymore. All she could focus on was the way he looked. The normally put together man looked like he was well on his way to being absolutely ravished. She needed to see more.

Not caring all that much about what he was saying she moved forward and pushed him into the wall behind him. She just saw his eyes go wide before she was pressed against him dragging him down into a kiss.

"Juliet," he tried his head falling back leaving his neck exposed, "Suspects house."

"Carlton," she replied trailing her lips over his jugular giving it a gentle nip, "We're outside."

"We still can't do this here."

"Then take me home."

The icy eyes looked practically black with arousal as he took her hand once more and dragged her to the car. A smirk was on her lips as they moved. She hadn't seen the man desperate before. She liked it.

Climbing into the passengers' seat she stared at the man as she drove. His hands were gripping the steering wheel hard enough to whiten his knuckles, but looking at him she could tell that he was starting to question the decision they were making.

"I can't decide," Juliet suddenly spoke turning towards him as much as she could.

"What?" the man questioned glancing over his eyes quickly darting over her.

"Which fantasy I want to happen more. The one where you're in charge or the one where I am."

Dark eyes raked over the head detective as he swallowed roughly his body squirming slightly in her seat. Smirking she leaned back and ran a hand over her leg pushing her skirt up enough for him to see her fingers run over her panties.

"Juliet," Carlton tried his voice breaking.

"I can't help it," she offered moving them to the side, "My mind gets away from me. Do you know what I was thinking before?"

"N-No."

"Would you like to? I would love to tell you all the dirty little things that I think of about you."

"Juliet."

Hearing the older man sound so breathless she felt powerful. Carlton was always in control. He was pure power and she had him sounding like he was ready to beg if she told him to. She couldn't wait to have him in a bed with her.

"I was picturing us in the interrogation room," she continued as if she didn't hear him pushing a finger inside of herself, "You were trying to get me to talk, but I refused. You were going to go talk to the Chief, but I told you that wasn't needed. That I would make a deal. You asked what I wanted. Do you know what I did then?"

The older man shook his head barely looking at her before turning to the road again. Smirking at his attempts to stay calm she took out her finger and slide the panties off completely. The car squealed to a stop as she placed them on his knee.

Carlton reached down to take hold of the item fisting it so hard they she had to laugh breathlessly. He looked like he was about to pounce on her. Oh, how she wished that was what he was going to do. Instead he turned the car off and undid his seat belt.

"What did I do next?" he asked his voice rough as he stared at her.

Leaning forward she rested a hand on his cheek and pulled him to her. He willingly moved forward until they were kissing once more. Her hand tangled in his hair keeping her in control as she licked her way into his mouth before pulling away.

"Let me show you," she muttered against his lips before climbing out of the car.

Looking around she saw that he had driven them to her place. She couldn't help but smile at that as she took out her keys and started inside. She didn't bother looking behind her to see if he was following her. There was no doubt that he was.

When she got inside she took off her jacket, badge, and gun setting them on the table by the door. She wouldn't need them for what was about to happen. She waited a moment before the older man's gun and badge joined her own.

"Do you still want to know what you did?" Juliet asked dropping onto her couch a dark smirk on her lips.

"Yes," he answered following her like a lost puppy.

"You were kneeling before me. My hand was in your hair and I pulled you close enough that..."

The woman didn't get to finish her sentence before Carlton was on his knees in front of her threading his fingers in her hair and pulling her down. The kiss held a desperate edge that had her moaning into the kiss trying to get closer to him.

He pulled back a second later rocking back on his heels. A strong hand moved to grip her leg lifting it up to rest on his shoulder. She stared at him in silence watching a smirk come to his lips. Licking her lips she reached out to take hold of his hair mirroring what she had done in her fantasy.

"What happened next, Juliet?" Carlton questioned his voice so low and rough that it sent shivers down her spine, "What did you have me do for you?"

The woman couldn't help but squirm in her seat at his words. Having the man before her like that was so much better than anything she had ever dreamed of. How was it possible that he didn't have people lining up based on his voice alone?

"Tell me, Juliet," he continued his fingers teasing over the flesh of her thigh, "Tell me what to do."

"Eat me out," the woman demanded pulling his head closer to her.

A part of her had thought that he would hesitate or tease her but he just dipped his head down his tongue running over her. Tossing her head back she moaned loudly at the feeling. He obviously knew what he was doing.

All of the thoughts and fantasies that had been playing through her head disappeared as she got lost in the feeling of his tongue spear its way into her. Kicking her other leg up she tried to pull him closer her hips rocking forward.

"Carlton," Juliet moaned her eyes clenched shut as his tongue thrust into her, "You're so good at that."

The man hummed against her drawing out a loud moan. It had been so long since she had a man between her legs like that. Especially one that knew exactly what he was doing and seemed to love every second.

His hands held onto her tightly as he licked and sucked at her like she was his favorite meal. Teeth gently scrapped over her causing her legs to tighten around his head. All she wanted to do was feel him push her over the edge over and over until it hurt so good.

Juliet felt a little strange having those kinds of thought. She wasn't vanilla by any means, but she had never been into the rougher side of sex. Being tied up or barking out orders was not something that she normally liked. There was something about Carlton though.

It wasn't that she wanted to be in control of him, but he always looked like he was ready to order everyone around. The idea that anyone was strong enough to control him was sexy to say the least. If she was the one that was able to do that…

"Come on," she gasped her hips rocking forward wanting to feel the tongue deeper in her.

Carlton let one of his hands slip down her leg until a finger was sliding along side his tongue. Clawing at his clothed shoulders she pushed him away from her. Dark eyes stared over at her he leaned back on his legs his lips red and slick.

"You're good at that," Juliet panted out leaning against the back of the couch.

"Not good enough," he offered swiping at his chin, "You didn't..."

Standing up she reached out she pulled him to his feet. She didn't bother to talk as she lead him through the house until they were in her bedroom. Turning around she started to unbutton his shirt still not talking.

The older man stood still as she slowly stripped him completely before spinning them around to push him onto the bed. Her eyes raked over his body as she started to disrobe herself loving the way the eyes traveled over the newly exposed flesh.

"Juliet," Carlton whispered reaching down to grip his hard cock.

"I want you to fuck me," she stated calmly kneeling on the bed and crawling over him so they were face to face.

A smirk came to the man's lips as she lowered herself down so their chests were pressed together. He reached up to push her hair from her face before pulling her head down for a kiss. It was so different than before. Like all the desperation was gone.

The gentleness was a bit of a shock but she couldn't say she was mad about it. Feeling his warmth soak into her was better than what she had been dreaming about. All she wanted was for it to never end.

"Carlton," Juliet muttered against his lips, "I..."

The man cut her off by pulling her back down and kissing at her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his stubble running over her skin knowing that there would be a burn there later. How had she not given into her dreams before this?

So lost in the feeling she let him roll them over so he was on top. A gasp fell from her lips at the sudden feeling of his weight on top of her. Wrapping a leg around his waist she pulled him closer rolling her hips up to feel his hard cock.

"The drawer," Juliet muttered her fingers flexing against his shoulder.

The man pulled away long enough to open the drawer and pull out a condom. He wasted no time rolling it on himself before lining himself up. He stopped for a moment at her waiting for her to say what she wanted.

With the leg that was wrapped around him she pulled him forward trying to get the man inside of her. Slowly he pushed inside causing her to throw her head back as her body stretched. He stopped once again when he was fully in his head resting on her chest as he panted heavily.

"Carlton," she pleaded rocking her hips forward, "Please, come on. Please."

The man placed his hands on either side of her head lifting himself up so he could stare into her eyes. A smile came to his lips that was so sweet and kind that she could feel her heart skip. The smile quickly turned into a smirk though as he did what she wanted.

Tossing her head back she let out a scream as he pounded into her. Vaguely she could hear the bed slamming into the wall, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was them both getting off.

Above her she heard the man grunting with every move he made his eyes staring down at her like he could see into her soul. Juliet had no idea why but that seemed to drive her over the edge her back arching off the bed.

Her body felt completely boneless as he continued to fuck into her. A smile came to her lips as she watched him closely. He looked absolutely perfect and she couldn't wait to feel him wrapping his arms around her.

"Carlton," she whispered reaching out to brush the sweat slicked hair from his face.

"Juliet," the man muttered his hips stuttering before stilling all together.

A soft laugh fell from her lips as he pulled out of her and fell to the side. Without thinking she rolled onto her side and stared at him. The tired eyes stared back as smile coming to his lips. Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash can.

"That was fun," she offered with a grin.

"It was," the detective agreed before looking at her with lust filled eyes, "About those other fantasies..."


End file.
